The Marauders Map
by Awsomaniatica
Summary: I'm sure many have speculated on how the Weasley twins found and learned how to USE the famed Marauder's Map. This is my version. Contains a couple OCs. Oneshot... read end AN.


**AN: I posted this in the Harry Potter amino and wanted to share it here. My name there is Emy Lovett if anyone is interested...**

 **I am in love with Fred and George. Or Forge. The Weasley twins are and will always will be legends just as the Marauders were back in their day. In some ways more then the four Gryffindor friends. The pair are easily a couple of my most favorite Harry Potter characters of all times. Definitely the top 10 and maybe even the top 5 (if I combine them together as one….)**

 **This past weekend was extra special as it is the famed twins birthday. April 1st, or April Fools as well known. How appropriate.**

 **There are plenty of moments that are memorable surrounding the that struck out to me that I would love to have explored deeper is this one:**

 **In Prisoner of Azkaban, Fred and George help Harry out by showing him a special piece of enchanted parchment. A living outline of Hogwarts itself. The Marauders Map. Confiscated from Filch's office during their first year, they learn of its magical properties and give it to Harry to use as he "needed it" more than them. Imagine how much fun and mischief they likely caused or planned with that thing. But first, how did they figure out how to USE it?**

 **This is my imagining of snip its of how the twins discover the map and it's properties. I created a couple of characters (one mine, one my friend's) that I imagine were good friends with them. Made a bit of a story with it. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Only the OCs I can lay any ownership to (and my friend). Oh how I wish the twins were mine...**

* * *

The halls of Hogwarts bustled with students heading to the Great Hall for dinner. Fred and George Weasley leaned against the wall near the doorway of entering students, greeting a few familiar faces as they passed them. Fred had a foot propped against the stone wall while George semi leaned into him, almost knocking him over at one point before catching him, both brothers laughing briefly at the minor incident. Percy rolled his eyes at his younger brothers while mumbling to himself as he straightened his robes and trudged forward.

Their eyes carefully surveyed through the sea of students through their grins. After telling Lee Jordan that they will be joining at the table later, George spotted their mark. He tugged on Fred and motioned ahead to a pair of girls heading their direction. The one with short brown hair and dark eyes wore a Ravenclaw scarf proudly around her neck while the other with long dark hair and very light colored eyes, nearly gray, wore Hufflepuff colors. The Hufflepuff noticed them first and gave a warm smile.

"Just the ladies we wanted to see," Fred replied as the girls neared them.

"Ladies?" The dark hair girl quietly laughed to herself, amused.

The Ravenclaw raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know what you're up to?"

One of the boys, she couldn't tell which one, put a hand dramatically to his chest in disbelief. "Do you believe it, Fred? Liza thinks that we're planning something."

"Wouldn't be the first time she's done that." Fred answered.

"Nor will it be the last." George decided.

Liza turned to her best friend, "Ari, do you think that we should just leave them to their dramatics and eat?"

Before Ariana could answer, the twins shook their heads. "Not yet," George replied, ushering them aside. "We are in need of some help."

"Help to solve a baffling mystery." Fred added in.

"That has been plaguing us for some time." George finished.

The Weasleys led the friends to a nearby bare alcove, one staying near the entranceway to keep an eye out for possible bypassers. Fred pulled out a worn looking piece of folded parchment and handed it over.

"Don't tell me you want help on an assignment again." Liza said, narrowing her eyes at the slightly crinkled paper. "I helped you with McGonagall's a couple of weeks ago."

He shook his head. "Nothing about McGonagall."

George added in, "Although she landed us detention right after for being out so late."

"That was Filch that time." Fred corrected.

"That's right."

Liza rolled her eyes at them as Ariana took the parchment and slowly opened it up.

"It's blank." The Hufflepuff stated with a slight frown.

"Then why do you need our help with it?" Liza demanded.

"We nicked it from Filch's office."

"Right from his drawer."

"Along with a few other interesting things."

"Why would he have it…"

"….If it wasn't special somehow?"

"We're thinking invisible ink of some sort." The both said at the same time.

"Although we tried it with Percy's reversal invisible ink bottle…"

"…Which he keeps when writing notes…"

"…To his possible girlfriend…."

"We're in doubt of that."

Fred or George took the parchment back before looking up with pleading eyes. "That is why we are in need of your help."

"Who better to keep our Liza and Ari here away from a mystery?"

The Ravenclaw studied the twins for a while before taking the parchment out of their hands and examining it as Ari pondered on it for a while.

The first years spent some time lost in thought before Ariana quietly spoke up. "What if it is some kind of spell that hides the message?"

"Brilliant idea, Ari!" Fred beamed. Ari hid her blush on the compliment.

"Yes," Liza agreed, the gears turning in her mind. "Yet, that will likely require some sort of spell or perhaps secret saying to reveal what is written." The Ravenclaw tapped the page with her wand while muttering _Aparecium_ with no results. "Knew it wouldn't be that easy."

After a while of fiddling with the parchment and attempting a few more suggestions to open the supposed writing inside, Liza sighed and gave the folded paper back to the nearest twin. "There may be no way to open it if it was supposed to be possible in the first place."

Ariana added with a half smile, "It could have been something simple as an old note passed between friends.

The Weasley twins pouted at the notion, but accepted their words.

"It was a… what's that muggle phrase?"

"Long shot." Ariana supplied. "Or worth a try."

"Exactly."

Liza gathered her bag with her books from the day. "We best be off for what's left of dinner, then." She gave them a look. "I trust that you two will stay out of trouble for a bit… or that you are up to no good."

They each gave identical grins. One replying, "We solemnly swear that…"

"Wait," Ari sputtered, catching a glimpse of ink spread across the folded pages. "Look!"

All eyes rapidly turn to the parchment as the few letters and words of Pad, Moon and Map with Ders bled into the paper before vanishing again.

"What unlocked it?!" and "What was said?!" Was asked at the same time.

After everyone doing a few more tries and playing with words, Fred tapped his wand and managed to say the correct one. "I solemly swear… that I am up to no good."

The ink appeared onto the page.

Misters

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

Are proud to present

The Marauders Map

Inside the flaps, more lines and even some movement appeared.

"Wicked," The boys said in union.

"A map." The Hufflepuff stated.

"Of the entire school?" Liza was skeptical on the vastness of Hogwarts all being captured on parchment.

George enthusiastically pointed at a moving spot in the page. "That must be where Filch himself is at this moment, wandering in the kitchens." He chuckled.

Fred pointed at the large bundle of footprints and names blended together that they were unreadable. "Dinner is still going on then."

"Which is where we are heading before it does end." Liza pulled Ariana away.

The twins perked up at their farewell. "Thanks for all the help!"

"We couldn't have solved this fantastic mystery without you two!"

Liza waved them off. Ariana gave a smile. "See you later, Fred, George. "

As they were about to enter the hallway, George spoke up, "Wait, how will we know how to hide all of this again if we're caught with it?"

Liza dismissed the question. "I'm sure you two will figure it out."

As Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff walked to dinner, Liza grimacing as her stomach groaned in hunger, Ariana glanced back in the direction where the Weasley twins were likely still absorbed deeply in their new discovery. A thought occurred to the dark haired 11 year old as she looked to her best friend. "I am not sure if this map will be a good or bad thing now…"

Liza stopped and closed her eyes before groaning. "What have we unleashed?"

* * *

(A few years later after Ron started going to Hogwarts. Their fifth and the trio's third…)

Ariana looked at the twins in skeptism. "So, you think your brother is being…haunted?"

They nodded simultaneously. George began, "It is rather odd. We looked at the map last night and saw right next to Ronikins name, the name Peter."

"When we checked this morning when he came to the Great Hall, the name was there again with him, then seemed to vanish after he sat down for breakfast."

Liza was skeptical. "And you're certain that it's not a roommate?"

"There isn't a Peter in his year."

"Or any Peter's in Gryffindor for that matter. Besides, the full name was Peter Pettigrew." Fred emphasized the name. Liza shrugged, not getting it.

Ariana thought for a moment before she asked, "You mean the man who was killed by Sirius Black years ago?" Liza looked at her questionably. "It was in the Prophet last month."

So we figure Pettigrew must have returned to haunt the school and attach himself to our brother." George explained with a grin.

Fred matched him, "Told him he better stay out of trouble or he'd really attract unwanted things."

"Like ghosts."

"…Come to think of it, I think Percy had a Peter sometimes attached to him before Ronnie came to Hogwarts."

"Hopefully it is not a contagious thing…"

* * *

(Later that year…)

"What do you mean you gave the map to Harry Potter?" Liza hissed in a hushed voice. Ariana glanced around to make sure no one was around listening in. The brunette was still ticked. "Are you just giving him the motivation to get into trouble?"

One of them shrugged, "We figured he would have better use of it than us. Besides, we know most of the crooks and crannies of Hogwarts by now."

"And where Filch likes to hang out so we can block him in when necessary." The other grinned.

* * *

(The end of the year…)

The Weasley twins plopped down next to the girls in their compartment on the train home. Fred grinned at Ariana as he snatched a Bernie Botts Beans from her opened bag and popped it in his mouth, cringing as he got an dog food flavored one. Ariana rolled her eyes and pushed the bag towards him, finished with them anyway, George took the opportunity to take one of his own.

* * *

After getting the majority of the flavor out of his mouth, Fred leaned back and grinned. "Turns out Ronickins wasn't being haunted after all."

This caught the girls attention. Liza looked back and forth between them in inquiry. "And how did you come up with that conclusion?"

George leaned forward as if he was telling a secret. "Or that Pettigrew was even dead."

"The sneak was hiding with us as Scabbers the whole time." Fred finished.

"That rat?" Ariana asked with the slightest hint of disgust.

"He was an animagus." Liza concluded, glancing up from her book. "For that long in that form... wouldn't be surprised if it messed him up." The twins quickly nodded, anxious to tell the rest of the story. The Ravenclaw gave a small smile to herself as she looked back down at her text. "Wolf form is better."

* * *

 **And there you have it. My first attempt shared of a Harry Potter story, or rather part of one shared beyond a couple of friends. My friend and I have been working on an actual story involving our OCS, Liza and Ari, their ultimate place in the upcoming war and deep secrets that could make a huge impact on the outcomes. Tell me what you think! I do hope that we can finish working on the story about the best friends (eventually) and have a few other Harry Potter ideas that I have been working on such as a crossover with Young Justice and the original thought of 'What if there was a special Auror team, made up of a good amount of Justice League members and other talented HP characters (all of them magic, but Squib Bruce Wayne who leads...) and the impact it could leave on the series?' Huge project there along with another beginning with, 'What if Sirius Black never died in Order of the Pheonix' and a few other notable changes.**

 **Tell me what you thought of this and if I should continue! As well as for other future Harry Potter stories.**

 **Thank you all for reading and remember the Happy Birthday to our loveable twin brothers!**


End file.
